1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an internal combustion engine cooling device, particularly to a lubricating system for cylinder and piston of an internal combustion engine with effective cooling.
2. Description of Related Art
An internal combustion engine requires, especially when running at a high speed and high load, uninterrupted lubricating and cooling of cylinder and piston, so as to work properly.
An internal combustion engine is generally cooled by water in the water jackets that surround the cylinder or by air passing along external cooling-fins. This cools effectively the cylinder from outside. However the cooling water increases the engine weight and air-cooled is not so effective. Therefore an additional method is used to cool engines from within.
Internal cooling of an internal combustion engine is achieved in two ways. In the first method, a dipper is attached to the connecting-rod. There is an oil reservoir in the crankcase. On the downstroke of the piston the dipper reaches into the oil in the crankcase, splashing it while the piston moves on. However, since the splashed oil is diffused into small droplets, no effective heat dissipation results. So while there is a good lubricating effect, cooling remains insufficient.
The second method for internal cooling relies on unburned fuel taking away heat from the combustion of a rich fuel-air mixture. This method, however, results in higher fuel consumption and increased pollution by exhaust gases that still contain unburned fuel, running counter to efforts or regulations in an increasing number of countries to reduce fuel consumption and air pollution.